Ice Rose
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: Natsu delays Gray from the romantic night planned by Lucy to celebrate their 2 year anniversary.


"Damn Natsu," Gray grumbled to himself while walking over to his girlfriend's apartment. Today was their two year anniversary and he was hoping to spend the evening with Lucy but Natsu, _damn Natsu,_ had delayed him substantially. It was going on 10 o'clock in the night and he cursed inwardly. He had about a couple hours before the day was up and he hoped Lucy would forgive him for missing their special evening's plans. He sighed loudly and quickened his pace. In moments, he was opening the door to apartment and he crept inside waiting for her to launch herself at him in fury. But it never happened. It was dark and lit by a few candles on the table which also held a mini feast that was surely prepared for him. There was only one plate, he felt guilty. Lucy was tired of waiting for him; she probably ate and went to sleep. He opened her bedroom door slightly and peeked in. There she was, sleeping soundly, basking in the gentle moonlight. Her blonde hair fanned out on her pillow, her pink lips, partially opened, her face, so relaxed and peaceful; she was an angel. He entered her room cautiously and looked at her completely.

She was wearing, to his surprise, black, lacy lingerie. He licked his lips; she looked absolutely delicious to him. He missed out big time due to his lateness and he cursed Natsu in his mind. He would have loved to rip her clothes off and ravage her all night, but his opportunity was lost. Gray sighed, _I should probably go home and get some rest, and I'll apologize and make it up to Lucy tomorrow._ Before leaving her room, he crafted a beautiful rose out of everlasting ice and placed it on her windowsill as a parting gift. He took one last look at his girlfriend, kissed her on her forehead and began to walk out slowly, his heart filled with regret.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He froze. He turned around quickly to see Lucy propped on one elbow rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lucy, for missing this evening," he said, "Natsu kept trying to fight me, and he wouldn't let me leave without a match. I don't mean to make excuses, but that's how it happened. And, now I've woken you." He sighed.

"Come here hun," she replied moving over to make space in her bed for him. He stood dumbfounded as she patted the spot next to her. He smiled gently and walked over to her.

"Gray, where are your clothes?" she laughed.

He looked down to see himself in his boxers alone. His habit of stripping and leaving his clothes all over was a nuisance.

She smirked, "get over here." He walked over and plopped himself next to her and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She ran her hand through his hair, while he fidgeted with her bra. "This has to go," he growled. In one fluid movement, he ripped it off her, letting her breasts bounce out freely. Lucy smiled. She loved it when he wanted her so bad.

He propped himself up on his elbow and with his other hand, roamed her creamy white breasts, pinching her pink nipples. She shuddered as she felt his hand playing with her; he caused a slight draft with his ice magic, making her nipples as erect as possible. She gasped as his mouth enveloped her right nipple, the stubble on his chin making the experience mind-blowing, as he massaged her left nipple with his hand.

He was being rough, sucking and licking her nipples alternating between his mouth and hands. She was moaning and begging for more while she ran her fingers through his hair, directing him to where she wanted him. Her pussy was getting wet, he could tell. He smiled at her. "Someone's being a naughty girl," he teased. She blushed deeply, "shut up and fuck me!" she replied, her eyes hazed in lust.

"As you wish, milady."

Gray kissed her stomach gently slowly making his way to the place she desired his touch most. But he wasn't going to rush into it; his plan was to draw it out as long as possible, just to make her beg.

He kissed her inner thighs and the areas around her womanhood. "Hurry! I want you inside me!" she shrieked. Gray smirked and tore her panties off; he slid a finger inside her and watched her writhe in pleasure. Her moaning and thrashing turned him on so much, he was soon fully erect and now his traitorous body was also begging for her. _There goes my plan_, he thought. He spread her legs wide and positioned himself at her dripping entrance and with one fluid motion, he thrust himself deep inside her; burying himself in the warm, wet and tight hole he often fantasized about. She arched her back and dug her nails into his back, leaving scratches all over his back. To him, it was the sexiest thing about their sessions because clearly, he was doing it right. He thrust faster and faster and they were both approaching their climaxes, he heard Lucy's front door open, but he couldn't care less. He drove a wild thrashing Lucy to an orgasm and he came with her.

Sweating profusely, he lay down beside her and pulled her on his chest, he created a fine blanket of snow to cover her body, an after sex habit she loved. She didn't notice that someone was in her house and was drifting off to sleep; the cold snow on her hot body, Gray running his fingers through her hair and whispering how much he loved her… it was all perfect.

BANG!

Her bedroom door flew open, "Hey Lucy, did'ya notice you're out of food?" Standing by the door, looking over his shoulder at the fridge was Natsu, clearly oblivious to the situation he walked into.

"GET OUT!" Lucy shrieked. "But Luc-", Natsu turned and took in the scene before him. Gray was naked (_nothing new there) _IN LUCY'S BED wearing a smirk; Lucy was covered in snow, also naked, and quite red-faced, in Gray's arms, ripped lingerie was on the floor…. That could only mean one thing. "Gray, you bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Didn't you hear what Lucy said? She said get out. You probably should, before I have to hurt you for ruining our two year anniversary… again."

"Anniversary….. Again? What?"

Gray sighed, and kissed Lucy on the lips slowly. "Babe, I should probably get going, I still have to pack for that job tomorrow. I'll get rid of this idiot for you as well." Gray whispered. Lucy groaned; she knew he would have to leave, but she loved when he stayed the night. She kissed him gently and nodded.

Smiling brilliantly, Gray got up and pulled some of his spare clothes out of Lucy's wardrobe. He dressed quickly and looked at the dragonslayer blocking his way. "Stop ogling at my girl, Natsu. Get the hell out of her place." Gray stated.

"Why do you have clothes here? What do you mean by 'your girl'?" Natsu murmured. It was clear that he still didn't realize what was going on completely.

Gray looked at Natsu and sighed. "Lucy and I have been a couple for two years, do you understand now?"

Natsu grinned and scratched the back of his head. Gray grabbed him by his arm, roughly pushed him out of his way and dragged him out of Lucy's apartment. Lucy could hear the fight brewing between them but she was still in the post-sex bliss that Gray always provided. The snow on her body had long melted away and she pulled the covers over her to slip away into unconsciousness. Her eyes rested on the rose that she saw for the first time, resting on her window sill. Smiling sweetly, she thought of Gray and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
